


At The Helm

by Name_Pending



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Before The Bells, Character Study, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Hopeful Tyrion, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 19:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Name_Pending/pseuds/Name_Pending
Summary: Standing on the deck of the grandest Targaryen ship, side by side with Daenerys Stormborn, Tyrion Lannister is at peace. This, he thinks, is where I am meant to be.Set at the very end of the Season 6 finale.





	At The Helm

**Author's Note:**

> So it bears mentioning that I thought of this one long before the last series. I've tried to write it in line with who the characters were in the Season 6 finale.

The wind hit him in the face and the salt from the sea lashed up against the side of the leading Targaryen ship. The smell of salt and sea was strong but Tyrion barely noticed it. 

His eyes were focused on the distant horizon. There was nothing in sight yet, just an endless stretch of water, but it didn’t matter. It was the promise of what lay ahead that Tyrion saw when he gazed over the lapping waves.

It was far away, but Westeros lay at the other side of the Narrow Sea. His country was both an eternity away and a mere heartbeat away, and the journey there would be both long and over too quickly.

In a way, Tyrion shared his queen’s impatience to arrive in their home country. He did not, however, have her firm dedication to their arrival. Unlike Daenerys Stormborn, who had never lived in Westeros, Tyrion understood that the country would not welcome a foreign invader, no matter who stood beside her or whose blood flowed through her veins.

Nevertheless, he was eager to come home. The country that had so completely rejected him, no matter what he’d done for its people, was still his homeland. He’d left it in a box but he would return as a man with a true purpose. 

He had never felt so determined as he did now, at the helm of the boat, standing next to the Mother of Dragons. 

This was his place. He knew that now.  _ This _ was where he was meant to be. 

Tyrion knew now that he was never supposed to stand beside Joffrey, or Tommen, or even his father. He was supposed to be at the side of the Breaker of Chains, a ruler who actually cared about the people, a queen who might save the Westerosi from themselves.

He resisted turning to look at Lord Varys, who he knew was standing behind him. He couldn’t bear to tear his eyes away from the vast sea before them, not just yet, but he knew that later he would have to thank the man. Without Varys, he would not be here. Without Varys, he would never have found his place and his purpose.

Varys had been right - Tyrion Lannister would never sit the Iron Throne, but he was going to help another climb those steps and take the seat. 

No matter what it took, he would see Daenerys Targaryen claim her birthright. The thought would have made him snort in derision once but now he knew better. It took meeting and getting to know Daenerys to convince him that she deserved what she sought to take, but it was a journey he couldn’t regret taking.

Standing at the helm of this ship, he had found his place. 

The fleet at their back was immense and occasionally the winds increased sharply with the wings of the three dragons. Varys and Missandei were right behind them. Despite knowing this, Tyrion could barely hear the dragon screeches or feel the presence of the army at their backs. 

All he could focus on was the journey ahead, the land he would soon touch upon once again, and the queen at his side. His queen.

He glanced up at Daenerys and she glanced down at him in the same instant. He should probably have been surprised that they were so in tune with one another, but he really wasn’t. He knew that she had come to trust him as he had her. 

There was fear in her eyes that he could barely see; it was almost entirely hidden by determination. She was not really scared, he knew - it was raw anticipation that she was concealing. Nobody else would notice it, except maybe Missandei. 

Tyrion held her determined, excited glance for a moment before they simultaneously turned back to the water before them. 

His heart pounded in his chest and he wondered if hers was doing the same. He had to believe it was.

Together they would brave their homeland and its people, and for the first time in a very long time, Tyrion believed that they really could save it. It would be no easy feat, and the days ahead of them on the sea were the most peaceful they’d know for a long time. 

It would be worth it, though, when his queen ascended the Iron Throne and took her place as the rightful, righteous ruler of the Seven Kingdoms. The reign of Daenerys Stormborn was just beginning, and Tyrion was finally looking forward to the future. 


End file.
